


Уроки

by TerenceFletcher



Category: Nightrunner Series - Lynn Flewelling
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerenceFletcher/pseuds/TerenceFletcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Серегил ненадолго оказывается в роли няньки.<br/>Написано на флэшмоб с персонажами по заданию "Ребенок".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Уроки

— Ил!

Серегил стер с лица капли яблочного пюре и изобразил вымученную улыбку.

— Еда должна быть во рту, а не на мне, малыш. Аура элустри... Ешь!

Отпустить Силлу на рынок, оставшись наедине с годовалым Лутасом, оказалось самым дурацким способом борьбы со скукой из всех, что ему могли прийти в голову. "Он очень спокойный, господин, — радостно уверяла его Силла, не в силах сдержать восторга от неожиданной милости. — У тебя не будет с ним никаких хлопот!" 

Лутас проснулся, едва за матерью закрылась дверь. Серегил негромко выругался: можно было уйти и потише! Малыш заворочался в подвешенной к потолку колыбели, затем широко распахнул глаза и уставился на неожиданную няньку.

— Ил.

Он только учился говорить, и короткое "Ил", заменяющее полное имя хозяина, без сомнения, было пределом его возможностей. Серегил слегка качнул колыбель и улыбнулся. 

— Твоя мама скоро придет, — сообщил он в слабой надежде, что ребенок снова уснет. 

Надеялся он напрасно. Лутас проснулся окончательно и явно был настроен на разнообразный досуг. Высвободив ручку из свертка пеленок, он решительно протянул ее вперед и взял Серегила за пуговицу. 

— Ай!

— Это всего лишь пуговица, Лутас, — Серегил аккуратно отцепил с себя крошечные пальчики, — ты же не хочешь, чтобы я сидел перед тобой, как завсегдатай улицы Огней?

"Потроха Билайри, что я несу, — тут же с ужасом подумал он, — это же ребенок!"

Вскочив с места, он бросился к стоявшему возле колыбели сундучку. Среди множества свертков с чистым полотном и вороха детских рубашек ему наконец удалось разыскать тряпичную куклу с глазами из разноцветного стекла. Творение неизвестного мастера выглядело страшновато: сшитое из клочков ткани лицо куклы получилось несимметричным, брови были одна выше другой, нос отсутствовал, а намалеванный красной краской рот тянулся от уха до уха. Серегил с сомнением оглядел находку. Одному Светоносному известно, как подобное может кому-то нравиться... Выбирать, впрочем, было не из чего и, рассудив, что потрепанный вид куклы должен означать ее частое использование, Серегил протянул игрушку Лутасу.

— На вот, поиграй.

Подношение не вызвало у малыша никакого восторга. Скривив рот, он оттолкнул руку Серегила и снова устремился к пуговице.

Положение казалось безнадежным. Серегил с тоской оглядел комнату и, не найдя ничего, хоть сколько-то похожего на игрушки, взял со стола плошку с протертым яблоком.

Свою ошибку он осознал секунд через пять, когда запущенная ловкой ручонкой деревянная ложка прилетела ему в нос. Попытавшись увернуться, он выронил плошку, и густая ароматная лужа тут же растеклась по его штанам.

— О, Аура... — в отчаянии простонал он.

...Еще только подходя к дому, Силла почувствовала неладное. Она ожидала услышать привычное щебетание Лутаса и мягкий голос Серегила, но из приоткрытого окна не доносилось ни звука. Бросив корзины с овощами у входа и прижимая рукой колотящееся сердце, Силла быстро отворила дверь. И замерла на пороге.

Приоткрыв беззубый ротик, Лутас в одной руке держал массивный железный замок, в другой — его дужку и сосредоточенно их разглядывал. Впервые попавшие к нему вещи полностью завладели вниманием ребенка, и он даже не заметил вернувшуюся мать. Не увидел ее и Серегил: немыслимым образом свернувшись на стуле рядом с колыбелью, он сладко спал.

— Господин... — Силла не могла найти слов. — Господин, что ты ему дал?!

Серегил встрепенулся, быстро стряхнул сон и, ничуть не смутившись, уставился на нее.

— Это довольно простой замок, — заявил он, — но начинать надо с малого. Смотри, Лутас уже неплохо справляется.

Силла с трудом подавила желание вернуться за овощами и запустить в благородного хозяина парой картофелин. Надо же было додуматься дать малышу играться с замком!

— Серегил, я благодарна тебе за помощь, но... Он же еще маленький, он не понимает! 

— Он понял главное: бери то, что посылает судьба, и будь благодарен! — глубокомысленно изрек Серегил, поднимаясь со стула. Когда он выпрямился, Силла увидела, что на его кафтане не достает пары пуговиц, а штаны и рубашка усеяны темными пятнами. — А сейчас я не отказался бы от ванны, а тебя ждет стирка.


End file.
